


Last Hurrah

by Kendrene



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Loss of Powers, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Injuries, Office Sex, Omega Lena Luthor, References to Knotting, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: She walked to the glass doors that let onto her office balcony and pushed  them open, but no amount of fresh air helped. The beginnings of a nasty headache pressed behind her eyelids, blood thumping at her temples in time with her racing heart and the sight of National City down below only reminded her of Kara - Supergirl - who even now may be  flying unseen above her head, intent on keeping them all safe.Disgusted, she made to retreat, and that was when her gaze fell to the yoga mat she kept on her balcony for Supergirl’s convenience. Kara’s. Her mouth twisted downward.It had all begun, quite unexpectedly, on a late spring afternoon.ORAfter learning about Kara's secret identity, Lena decides on a clean start - but things don't go quite the way that she expects.





	Last Hurrah

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another post reveal fic! This was inspired by a piece of @sango-blep 's awesome fanart on Tumblr! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> \- Dren

The morning after Game Night, Lena went through her office like a whirlwind.

Armed with an empty cardboard box and steel determination she methodically combed through every inch of the room, getting rid of everything Kara ever gifted her. It brought a sense of satisfaction to throw the assorted knick-knacks on the floor full-force, each breaking of glass and snapping of plastic greeted on her part by an almost feral grin.

She’d been at it for about an hour when her hand closes around a particularly large bookend. As Lena lifted it off the bookshelf, the frown already creasing her forehead deepened. The bookend was one of a pair which Kara had gifted to her for her birthday earlier that year: two glass ravens caught mid-flight, their wings spread to support the volumes placed between them. 

Its twin sat placidly at the other end of the shelf, yet unaware of the fate awaiting it. First the cardboard box and then the junkyard. _ Or perhaps I’ll sell everything online. _ Not because she needed the money, but on the off chance Kara would see the objects she’d specifically picked for Lena offered to strangers like they meant nothing. Like Lena didn't care that they were symbols of their friendship anymore. _ And whose fault is that? _She could hear herself asking in an argument that was only in her head.

The bookend was far heavier in her hands than she remembered. Lena turned, meaning to bring it to the box waiting a nearby table, then paused again.

She had never been eager to celebrate her birthday. If anything, the half-hearted family dinners Lillian would throw her just because she had to caused Lena to regard the date with dread. She’d gotten into the habit of circling her birthday on the calendar in the most garish red sharpie she could find – like some sort of glaring warning sign – and her mood would sour whenever the hated anniversary got closer.

But Kara had changed everything and she could still recall with clarity the evening her then best friend had showed up at her place, almost vibrating with excitement as she presented Lena with a sizeable box wrapped in gold, reindeer-stamped paper.

“It’s close enough to Christmas they didn’t have anything else.” Kara had hurried to explain with a sheepish smile.

“It’s okay.” Lena had taken the gift from her and welcomed her inside. “You really didn’t have to, though.” 

For a moment, Kara’s expectant face floated in front of her eyes; the uncertain smile broadening to a grin while she watched Lena tear into the paper, blue eyes brimming with delight when she’d exclaimed in wonder over the gift. 

The bookends _ were _ beautiful, the delicately spun glass glinting many different colors as it trapped the sunlight, but now, when she stared at them, Lena was filled only with anger. 

Caught by a sudden urge she aimed for the far wall and chucked the bookend toward it. She expected it to crash down halfway there under the pull of gravity but, somehow defying the laws of physics, the glass striked true. 

Unlike the bottle of shiraz she couldn’t help but throw at Kara’s smiling face the night before, the bookend shattered into countless shards, with the sound of fireworks going off. There was no Supergirl here, saving the object with her lightning-fast before its inevitable demise but, while she stared at the sizeable dent in the plaster the bookend left behind, Lena was filled by a strange sense of validation. 

The horrified look that had slowly spread on Kara’s face as she realized what she had done would have been comical to see, if not for the fact Lena was trying her best to bite back tears. At first, the alpha had looked puzzledly from her to the bottle she’d just caught, then her eyes had rounded, and a thin whimper of pure shock had left her lips. 

From Alex to Winn, the remainder of their _ family _ had looked on, petrified. It had taken only moments for Lena to figure out they _ knew _ \- the lack of shocked gasps made it more than obvious. 

“_ Enjoy _ the wine.” 

Putting as much venom as she could in her words, she’d set the second bottle she had brought - Kara’s favorite pinot grigio - on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Her hands were shaking so badly the bottle had rattled against the glass, but the loudest noise had been the silence. Lena could feel Kara’s pleading eyes on her the entire time, but had kept her own gaze stubbornly lowered. Looking at the alpha, or any of the others in the mismatched group of friends she had so slowly learned to love, would be too much. 

Lena had been halfway to the car when she heard Kara call her name and Alex argue with her sister about giving her some time.

But time, Lena had discovered hours later, empty bottle of scotch cradled to her chest as she cried herself to sleep on the couch, time would not heal this kind of hurt. 

The second bookend followed the first, more shards clinking to the floor, then Lena moved to the photographs that took up most of the next shelf. Her and Kara, her and Alex shooting pool together, the entire group after an intense game of Catan. Lena gathered the frames up and smashed each one open against a corner of her marble desk, ripping the pictures held within to shreds. 

Afterwards, all traces of the friendship they had shared removed from her immediate presence, Lena sat down at her desk, head between her hands. She felt bone-tired, weary and her heart hammered away in her chest like she’d just run a marathon. 

She’d thought that “cleaning house” would bring relief but, even though withdrawing Kara’s clearance from the L-Corp security system gave her a flash of momentary pleasure, she couldn't stop thinking about the lie. 

Betrayal was too deeply planted inside her perhaps, a rot that she was unable to dig out by force of will alone. Its weight was like a leaden blanket wrapped around her heart and thoughts and, unable to sit still any longer, Lena stood again.

She walked to the glass doors that let onto her office balcony and pushed them open, but no amount of fresh air helped. The beginnings of a nasty headache pressed behind her eyelids, blood thumping at her temples in time with her racing heart and the sight of National City down below only reminded her of Kara - _ Supergirl _ \- who even now may be flying unseen above her head, intent on keeping them all safe. 

Disgusted, she made to retreat, and that was when her gaze fell to the yoga mat she kept on her balcony for Supergirl’s convenience. Kara’s. Her mouth twisted downward.

It had all begun, quite unexpectedly, on a late spring afternoon. 

It was the end of May, on a day that already felt like summer. The sky out of the ample office windows was pale blue and burnished gold, so bright it was painful to look at it for long, and a breeze ruffled the treetops, hot enough that stepping outside of the air conditioned offices had been like walking into a ventilated oven. 

Lena had just returned from a lunch with some of L-Corp’s most prominent investors when a fluttering of red caught her attention. She’d approached the balcony with caution – one could never be sure what fuckery Lex would come up with next – only to find Supergirl curled up in the sun, cloak folded under her head as pillow. A corner of it was fluttering in the breeze and that was what Lena had noticed upon entering.

By that point she was used to the heroine coming and going from her office as she pleased but, usually, she only showed up when Lena was around. 

“Don’t worry, there’s no hacking involved or anything.” Supergirl had laughed when questioned about it. “It’s just – well, I can hear your heartbeat, so I always know where you are.” Lena had been so surprised by the answer she had not known what to say next. Could Supergirl memorize what everybody’s heart sounded like? Or had she learned just _ hers _? Warmth spread throughout her body at the thought – she found it oddly comforting that the alpha cared enough about her to do so. 

But, Supergirl deciding to take a random nap on her balcony was weird, even by the standards she’d grown accustomed to since the alpha had become her friend. 

Waiting for her to wake up had been excruciating: Lena tried to work the afternoon away, but could not stop herself from looking over her shoulder every few minutes. Fast asleep, Supergirl was almost unbearably cute, gold-spun hair tousled by sleep and mouth a little open. She even drooled a little. 

It was a far cry from the aura of power she projected when in action and Lena felt privileged to witness her this vulnerable. Unexplainable butterflies had amassed inside her stomach and, the more she stared, the more frantic the beating of their wings became. 

Finally, just as she was firing off the umpteenth email, there had been a rustle beyond the glass. Lena had swiveled around so quickly she’d almost fallen from her chair, in time to see Supergirl stretching like a cat. 

Several apologetic smiles later, the heroine had explained how sunlight helped her recharge her powers. 

“I normally would have used the sun lamps at the D.E.O. but I was so tired I didn’t think I’d make it back there. And your balcony is in the sun all afternoon. I hope you didn’t mind?” Supergirl’s eyes were wide and hopeful and Lena had lost herself in their vibrant blue. Several seconds had gone by before her brain remembered the question she’d been asked.

“On the contrary, having some company while I worked was quite nice.” Supergirl’s smile had grown so bright Lena had to pause and clear her throat. “But it couldn’t have been comfortable, sleeping on stone like that. I can get you a mat or something for the next time?” 

“Next time?” Supergirl’s tone had softened and, for a moment, she had looked away. If Lena hadn’t known better she would have said the alpha was trying to hide a blush. “You really don’t mind?” 

“Not at all, I hardly use the balcony.” At Supergirl’s clear disbelief, Lena had nodded for emphasis. “Feel free to take a nap here anytime you need, I mean it.” 

_ Funny _ , she thought now while she glared down at the mat, _ how readily she explained her biology to me but left out the most important part _. Had she known Supergirl – Kara! – to be such a liar, Lena would never have let her so deeply into her life. Lex had been right on one thing; a Luthor and a Super could not mix.

She ought to pack the mat away with all the rest, but the vehemence which had sustained her in her frenzied cleanup was completely gone. Lena wanted to get away from the office, from National City entirely, and stop thinking about Kara for a while.

One phone call later, she’d at least arranged the first of her desires. 

“It’s a breakup, isn’t it?” Lena could almost hear Jack shake his head on the other side of the phone. “Whoever it was doesn’t deserve you, Lena.” 

“Jack, it’s not what you-“ She tried to get more words in, but he cut her off.

“Think? Lena Luthor, willingly prying herself away from work for an entire week? But of course, darling, whatever you say. Anyhow, I’ll be delighted to have you! The lake is wonderful this time of year and I just got a bottle of Chianti I’ve been dying to open. You’re the perfect excuse.” 

Jack would no doubt grill her about her supposed breakup – once he got an idea into his head he seldom let it go – but maybe it would do her good to talk about what had happened with Kara. Because it _ was _a breakup of sorts; losing the first real friend she’d had since her college years with Jack hurt way more than Lena cared to admit. 

Jess, who’d wisely kept away during Lena’s outburst, cleared her schedule in a matter of minutes and thus, just as the day was ending, there was nothing else keeping her in town. 

Before she headed home to pack a suitcase, Lena decided it’d be wise to have some dinner. Travelling at night meant little traffic but also that everything would be closed by the time she got to Jack’s place. She’d insisted he didn’t stay awake to wait for her and he’d agreed, if a bit reluctantly, telling her to look for the spare key under the doormat. 

Dinner was delivery from her favorite sushi restaurant, their sashimi usually enough to turn around even the worst day. Lena expected security would alert her when the UberEats arrived, but it was Jess who brought the food to her, everything neatly arranged on a silver-chased tray. 

“I thought you’d already left.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. 

“I wanted to double check your schedule, make sure we hadn’t missed anything.” It was a flimsy excuse; Jess was the most precise person Lena knew. The weird expression her secretary was trying her best to conceal didn’t help her cause either. 

Concern. That was what Lena read inside her eyes. _ She’s worried about me. _

“I’ll be okay.” She forced herself to smile, but Jess seemed unconvinced. However, her secretary was too discreet to ask. “Really.”

“Of course, Miss Luthor.” 

After that brief exchange, Jess took her leave, assuring Lena she would not be disturbed unless absolutely necessary. It’d help that the area she would be staying in had really bad coverage. 

By the time Lena got on the highway, a box of Jack’s favorite macarons on the passenger seat, the city was a triumph of neon signs and amber streetlights. She watched its glow recede in the rearview mirror until only a smudge of light was brightening the sky behind her. Then, after a few more miles, even that had disappeared and the perfect velvet of the night was broken only by the Bentley’s headlights. 

As the ETA to her destination got closer, Lena found she could breathe a little easier. Jack had been positively thrilled at the prospect of hosting her for a few days, and she allowed that enthusiasm to infect her, the death-grip she had on the wheel easing ever so slowly. She’d have a lovely time and return to National City full of renewed energy.

Except things had a way of never going as planned. 

***

Things would have been fine, really, if she didn’t miss Kara so damn much. She missed all of them. Lena hadn’t realized how much Game Nights with the gang meant to her until she had to go without it. How much emptier her nights felt without the Danvers sisters, whether she’d have a Netflix marathon with Kara, or hopped from bar to bar with Alex. 

Lena used work as a crutch, but filling her days with meetings and pulling all-nighters in front of a laptop screen could only help so much. It felt like trying to sew a deep wound shut while the suture thread kept breaking. 

She tried to tell herself that she was better off alone. It was nothing new, after all. For a time , she managed to trick herself into believing that the empty bottles of wine and scotch gathered like a silent army on her kitchen army were a phase, just as the evenings she spent curled on the couch, watching all the shows she and Kara had earmarked for future marathons. 

_ At least I’ll know how Mad Men ends before her. _ But her own thoughts rang hollow and the small victory tasted like defeat. 

Try as Lena might, she couldn’t simply wish Kara away. The alpha had left a Kara-shaped hole inside her heart, a void she had no idea how to fill. 

In truth, she wasn’t sure it _ could _be filled, and that was terrifying. Lena could pretend that she was getting better, that the short week with Jack had done a world of good to her and, when she applied her makeup in the morning, staring her doubts down in the mirror until her eyes had hardened to jade - well - she could almost believe it. 

But the illusion never lasted long. 

Two weeks after she’d come back to National City, Lena decided more radical changes were in order. She made an appointment with Laurent, her hairdresser, and shocked him into silence by asking for an undercut. 

“Are you sure, dear?” He’d ran his fingers through her hair and sighed. “Because your hair is _ so _beautiful. Like silk.” A hint of jealousy had entered his voice. 

“I’m sure. I want to be more… _ aggressive _ .” _ I want to throw another bottle of wine in Kara’s face, that’s what I want! _

“I see.” Laurent had frowned and circled the chair she sat on as he studied her head from every angle. “An undercut then, but businesslike. Elegant.” 

There had been a lot of bargaining about length and the extent of the buzz-cut but Lena had been quite happy with the end result. Unlike she’d hoped, though, things remained the same. 

She went back to overworking and staring out her office window on the off chance Kara would fly by. The mat she should have rid herself of weeks before was still in place, but seeing it vacant only served to make her maudlin. 

She overhauled her wardrobe, had the bathroom inside her penthouse completely renovated and changed style of make-up, but no amount of eyeshadow could conceal the redness of her eyes. And no number of self-inflicted orgasms helped ease her into sleep at night. She’d lay in the middle of the bed, her hand or a vibrator between her legs until she was too sore to come, Lena could think only of _ Kara _. 

The fact that Alex had started calling the office almost daily made it all the harder to move on. Lena would never have expected such a move from her but Jess, who’d been following her instructions and filtered the calls, informed her that Lena’s refusal to talk was making the alpha all the more persistent. 

“I’d say frantic, even.” Jess opined when Alex started calling more than once a day. “Like she’s desperate to get a hold of you.” Her face was a mask of disapproval. “I can have one of the lawyers have a chat with Ms. Danvers. I’m sure that will be enough to drive her off.” 

“No. At this point, I’d rather do it in person.” _ But not with Alex. _ That, however, Lena didn’t say. 

Since her return, Lena had avoided going to CatCo, conducting what business she had there via Skype. She’d wanted to give Kara a wide berth, but Catco was _ her _ company and, considering the way the alpha was forcing her hand, perhaps a reminder was in order.

It crossed Lena’s mind that Alex was perhaps seeking her out on D.E.O. business, and she spared a moment of mourning for the state-of-the-art lab she hadn’t visited since the discovery of Kara’s true identity. L-Corp had similar equipment, but none of the alien tech she was so fond of playing with. 

But, if Alex was indeed seeking her help on matters of national security, she had other channels she could reach her through. Lena would never have refused such a request - doing so would put Kara in the right about not trusting her. 

However, she was ready to swear there was nothing official about Alex’s phone calls. Too much of a coward to call Lena herself, Kara put her sister up to this. 

_ Really Alex, I thought you were better than that. _Especially after she’d been the one to hold Kara back the night she’d tried to go after Lena. 

After having assured Jess that a lawyer wasn’t necessary, Lena spent some time penning a mental checklist. There were plenty of things she needed to say to Kara, none of them pleasant, and she wanted to make sure she was not forgetting any.

She was just about ready to have her driver wait for her at the office entrance, when a shadow crossed the sun. It was too big to be a bird, far too tiny for one of the small planes that did flyovers for the tourists, and Lena whirled around, already knowing what - or rather _ who _\- she would find on her balcony. 

She glimpsed a familiar streak of red and blue but was not at all prepared for what came next. It was Kara in her Supergirl outfit, but there was something strange about the way she flew. Her movements were heavy, ungainly, unlike those of the heroine Lena had seen in action many times. It was, Lena realized, her hands clammy with nerves, as if Kara could suddenly feel the pull of gravity. 

The alpha stumbled forward and would have smashed right through the glass if not for Lena’s quick thinking. She threw the balcony doors open just in time and Kara crumbled in her arms. 

“What are _ you _ doing here?” Lena wanted to be mad, but her words lacked any heat. 

“I’m sorry…” Kara fumbled until she found her hand and tried to right herself. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have come, I know you don’t wanna see me, I-” She blurted something else, but Lena wasn’t listening. 

Even as her other arm was circling Kara’s shoulders, she pulled her hand away. She let out a soft gasp a moment later, eyes rounding in disbelief. Her brain struggled to take in the sight of her fingers wet with blood, and Lena had to blink several times before it fully registered. 

_ Impossible. _Lena couldn’t think past the one word; she could scarcely breathe. She’d never seen Supergirl bleed and, from everything she had come to understand of her physiology, hurting her was nigh impossible.

_ Until now. _

The truth stained her skin, red and undeniable.

***

The wound, once Lena took a better look at it, wasn’t that serious. 

She had to herd Kara to a couch first, which turned out to be no easy task. The alpha squirmed and muttered apologies all the way and, once she’d sat her down, Lena spent another five minutes convincing her to sit still. 

She had never seen Kara so distraught. Shocked yes, desperate too, but this felt _ different _ in a way Lena couldn’t quite define. Trying to suppress the disquiet that twisted in her gut, she took a steadying breath and refocused on the task at hand.

A shallow gash ran along Kara’s right side, hugging her ribs. Her suit had been slashed open, the nanofibers parted like butter to expose the pale skin beneath. Nothing short of a monomolecular knife would cut through the fabric of Supergirl’s suit, however - Lena had helped develop the titanium/vanadium alloy herself. As for monomolecular blades, the only two specimens that existed on Earth were kept inside the D.E.O. - protected by several layers of security. 

_ Unless there are more we don’t know about.Or similar alien weapons for that matter. _

Lena had a hard time convincing herself it was not her problem. She’d made it abundantly clear to Alex, right after the group’s deception was uncovered, that she wanted to be involved in D.E.O. operations as little as possible. The alpha had agreed, reluctance clearly written on her face, and assured her she would be only contacted for Crimson Level threats. Still, there was little she could do at the moment besides alerting the head of L-Corp security, but she _ could _ take care of Kara’s injury even though the alpha didn’t deserve it.

Having recovered the first aid kit she kept in her office for emergencies, Lena set herself to work. She’d never needed it for anything more than a paper cut, but, albeit smail, it contained enough supplies to get the job done. 

After a more thorough examination, Lena determined that the blood still coating her fingers came from the damp spot on Kara’s suit, rather than the wound itself. That helped her breathe a little easier; if the alpha was clotting so fast, whatever hailed her couldn’t be too bad. Which also meant she could send Kara on her way as soon as she’d patched her up. 

Liberally splashing disinfectant on a square of clean gauze, Lena dabbed at the cut. Perhaps she applied more pressure than was strictly needed, because Kara hissed in pain and tried to scoot back. 

“Stop being a baby.” Without thinking, Lena placed her free hand on the alpha’s thigh. Strong, lean muscles jumped against her palm and she gasped, forgetting for a moment what she was doing. A pleasing heat radiated from Kara’s flesh and, suddenly, a gallery of images that would have made the nuns of the respected Catholic School she’d attended call an exorcist, filled Lena’s mind.

_ What is going on here, exactly? _Lena wondered, a brief frown creasing her brow. She peered into Kara’s face but found no answer there; the alpha blinked down at her slowly, an incongruously dreamy smile plastered on her lips. 

Even stranger was Kara’s scent. Sharp, yet pleasing pheromones clouded the air around her and, where Lena had expected to smell the sting of pain was something softer. Warm, like the sunlight trapped in Kara’s tousled hair. 

“I should have told you.” Kara’s words were a bucket of ice water dumped on Lena’s head. Her entire body jerked like she was coming awake and, pressing her lips together, she crumpled up the dirty gauze she was still holding and chucked it in the waste bin. “Telling you was the right thing to do. I should have done it a long time ago but-“ 

Lena gritted her teeth. Feeling the mask she’d tried to hide behind begin to slip, she busied herself with the first aid kit, digging out more gauze and a Band-Aid big enough to completely cover the wound. 

“Lena, I’m-“ She lifted her head, and her eyes must have been reduced to slits because Kara stopped again and audibly swallowed. 

“What?” Her tone was fit to freeze Hell over and Kara flinched. “You’re what? Sorry? Yeah, I bet.” 

Lena had played out this moment in her mind several times, imagining all sorts of different scenarios. What excuses Kara would come up with, and how she would respond. Always, the words between them changed, but anger had been the constant of Lena’s play-pretends. She expected it to spark now and boil rapidly to its flash-point. Instead, what she felt was resignation.

Keeping her distance since Game Night had simply delayed the inevitable but, now that the confrontation was finally happening, Lena was numb, rather than furious, like she had no energy for the latter anymore. 

“I wanted to tell you so many times.” Kara hung her head with a defeated sigh. “But there was always an emergency or something, and I kept pushing it back. I was waiting for the right moment, in part, and then I guess I was afraid of how you would react.” 

“Why?” The injury tended to, Lena sat down on the floor. Her knees hurt, from having knelt so long. “Because I am a Luthor?” Lena struggled to keep bitterness out of her voice.

_ It figures. _It always came full circle with her family. Throughout her life, people had either attached themselves to her because of her last name, or it had caused them to avoid her. She’d thought she was done with aching over it in college, her wounds soothed through alcohol and mornings in which she’d wake in foreign beds full of unknown people, but she’d been wrong. 

It _ hurt _, Kara’s words ripping the stitches off a cut that had never truly healed and, suddenly, Lena wished for the numbness to come back. 

“No!” Kara’s gaped in shock. “I was afraid, because I care about what you think. Of me.” The alpha’s eyes were liquid and pleading for her to understand. But Lena couldn’t. 

“Right.” Lena climbed to her feet with a grimace. It was a small comfort to tower over Kara, who still sat on the couch. “Yet somehow I was the only one kept in the dark. You must not care about the others very much at all, then.” 

“Yes - no! That’s not what I-!” Kara’s mouth snapped shut and she made little, frantic gestures with her hands. “Lena, let me-!” 

“Look, Kara. You had three years to tell me. _ Three years _. You can’t expect me to believe you weren’t able to find a moment to sit me down and talk. In fact, two hands would not suffice to count the lunches and dinners and nights on the couch we spent together.” She started pacing back and forth, a strange energy raising goosebumps along her forearms. 

The sharp scent was back in her nose, stronger than before, the warmth now mixed with unmistakable hurt. Her words were hurting Kara but, rather than making her feel better, the thought brought tears to Lena’s eyes. “Instead you kept quiet and let my _ goddamned _ brother do it instead!” Lena hadn’t realized she was shouting, and she took a tremulous inhale, trying to control the anger that had finally manifested. On one hand she was tempted to embrace it, but a screaming match would certainly draw Jess to the door and she couldn’t handle that. _ Not right now. _

“I think,” she continued when she was sure she would be able to speak without yelling. “I think you were hoping for me to figure it out on my own, so that you wouldn’t have to say anything. But Lex kinda fucked that up, uh.” _ That wouldn’t be the first time _. “Tell me, if he didn’t force your hand would we be having this conversation right now? Then again, you only came here after being stabbed, so.” Lena watched the words tumble from her mouth - powerless to stop them. Kara’s face was pale and her eyes glistened with tears. Her own vision had blurred too and she wished time could be rewinded like an old audio cassette. But it was too late for that. 

“You’re right.” Kara stood on shaky legs and took a step toward the open window. Her injury didn’t seem to pain her much, but she walked stiffly for some reason. “For what it’s worth, I _ really _ am sorry.” There was genuine regret in her voice and Lena had to stop herself from running to her like she wanted to. “I shouldn’t have come here. To be honest I didn’t mean to, but I always felt safe with-” The sentence ended in a whimper, but Lena heard the rest regardless. _ She feels safe with me? Then why didn’t she- _

“You don’t think you can leave just like that, do you?” She’d get to the bottom of it, and damned be the consequences. “You can’t just show up bleeding on my doorstep, then fly off like nothing happened. Sit back down.” 

“Lena I don’t think-” Kara tried to take another step, but she wasn’t having it. Before the alpha could react, Lena was already crossing the room with the purposeful murder-walk that had men twice her size scramble for cover. 

She stopped mere inches from Kara, and pointed back to the couch. 

“Sit. Back. Down.” 

Her arm was shaking a little, she noted with a frown, and she had a hard time tearing her eyes away from the alpha. Up this close, Lena couldn’t stop thinking how pretty Kara was, and she smelled nice too - like a blue-skied summer day and daisies. _ Stop it. You’re mad and you want answers, remember? _

Kara opened her mouth to protest but, after taking another look at Lena’s determined face, she thought better of it and scurried to obey. 

“So.” This time Lena sat beside her, arms folded across chest. “What happened? Because, as far as I recall, you generally don’t bleed.” 

“Well, I _ can _.” Kara pointed out on the defensive. “Especially when my powers stop working.” 

“What?!” That statement had Lena almost bolt back to her feet. “Take it from the top, will you Kara? To be honest, you’re losing me here.” 

Lena’s request was met with a lot of over anxious babbling and wringing of hands but, to her credit, Kara did as she requested. 

“So you’re saying that you’re in rut.” She repeated slowly, once Kara was done. The word sent a shiver of electricity along Lena’s spine and a trickle of wetness down her thighs. “And that’s what’s affecting your powers?” She rubbed her forehead until the skin felt red, but it didn’t lessen the headache pounding against her temples. 

“Apparently.” Kara shifted and bit her lower lip, pressing her legs together. Lena’s eyes were drawn to the alpha’s crotch by the movement, and her cheeks caught fire: a sizeable bulge tented the front of Kara’s pants. _ Pants? _ With everything that had happened, Lena hadn’t even noticed the new suit. But, yes, Kara was wearing pants and they were _ extremely _revealing. 

Lena had to swallow back the entirety of the Sahara desert. 

“How can you be in rut? You, I mean, Supergirl is on suppressants. I helped Alex develop them and they work.” The notion that they weren’t left her somewhat chagrined, Lena had to admit. 

“Yeah, that’s what we all thought, but Alex ran some bloodwork and she says I’ve developed a resistance. Like when you take too many antibiotics?” 

That had seemed unlikely at the time of testing, but it was possible. Alex had admitted as much and she knew more about how Kryptonian physiology worked than anyone. They’d done their best to reduce the probability until they’d deemed it low enough to be negligible but, obviously, that hadn’t worked well at all.

“Ahem.” Kara cleared her throat and Lena jumped, a startled squeal leaving her lips. She became keenly aware of how close they were sitting, their thighs and shoulders almost brushing. The heat of a banking furnace radiated from Kara and, before she could register what she was doing, Lena had taken her in, eyes raking the alpha’s strong body without shame. 

Despite her strenuous efforts, her gaze was pulled time and time again to Kara’s bulge. Lena swallowed again, liquid warmth spearing through her lower belly - the Kryptonian was certainly more than gifted in that department. 

As if it was aware that she was watching, Kara’s cock gave a heavy twitch against the suit’s fabric, tenting it further. 

The alpha muttered something under her breath and Lena raised her eyes to meet hers. It was hard, like fighting against magnetism.

“I’m sorry, I- Uh. Did you say anything?” 

“It’s just.” There was a pout, tugging at Kara’s lower lip. “That you’ve never looked at me like this before. Only at Supergirl.” 

“I don’t-!” Like what?” Lena felt like her eyebrows had risen halfway up her forehead and the blush that inflamed her cheeks travelled to her ears and collarbone. _ God, it feels like a hundred degrees in here. _

“Like you want me - her - to raw you.” Kara’s blush rivaled her own and her voice was shaking, but her jaw was set in a stubborn line Lena was very familiar with. The more she looked at the alpha in her Supergirl suit the more Lena wanted to kick herself for a fool. _ How could I not notice it before? _ The way Kara lifted her chin when she was making a point, the little line that formed between her eyebrows when she frowned; Lena had noticed the same details in Supergirl before, but never connected the dots. The alpha had lied to her, and that still stung, but she should have figured it all out herself. Really. _ It’s not like she’s putting that much effort in her disguise. _Lena thought of the flimsy, certainly useless glasses Kara usually wore and snickered softly. 

“I’ve certainly never looked at her like that! I mean you- ugh, this is so confusing!” 

“Really?” 

It was Kara’s turn to look at her in disbelief. Lena sat straighter, readying herself to argue the point further when all the nights she’d touched herself while thinking of Supergirl _ and _ Kara flashed through her mind. It was the both of them at the same time in most cases, filling her every hole until she begged them to stop. _ There goes my threesome fantasy, I guess. _ Lena was taken by the sudden urge to laugh. _ Oh dear, now I’m going crazy. Perfect. _

“So, what do you wanna do now?” She finally countered with another question. “I’ll help.” She’d do anything to avoid thinking about the current state of her lingerie. “I mean it.” 

“I guess I should go back to the D.E.O.” Kara ventured. “Although, I can’t exactly fly there.” 

“And, like you said, whoever attacked you got away. They’re probably long gone by now, but you never know. In your state….”

“I’m helpless, yeah.” Kara lowered her head, crestfallen. 

“Why don’t you stay here?” Lena offered, shocking them both. She was still hurt by what Kara had done, but now at least she knew the reasoning behind it. It would take some time for her to fully understand and even more to completely forgive, but denying that she had already started to would be another lie. “L-Corp is as safe as the D.E.O. maybe even more.”

“Lena… I appreciate it but it may not be a good idea.” Kara’s voice drastically lowered and her pupils dilated so wide the blue of her eyes was almost completely swallowed by the black. “I’m not- I’m not sure I can control myself. I’m scared I would-” She was still sitting, but had tensed and Lena had the impression she was ready to explode into motion at the fall of a hat. Possibly toward her, a notion which sent more slick dripping past her panties. 

“You’d what, fuck me?” 

It felt like something had come loose inside her chest, something Lena couldn’t put back together even had she wanted to. She didn’t. 

Owning up to all the dirty thoughts she’d ever had about Kara and Supergirl was liberating - it felt right. The fact that they had turned out to be one and the same simply made everything easier. 

“Yes.” The word was rough as sandpaper and Kara stood, taking a slow step in her direction. “I’ve wanted to for ages, but I was not in rut before and never worked up the nerve to make a move.” Kara shook her head ruefully. “Feels like I’m always scared of doing things.” The latter was whispered so quietly Lena wasn’t sure that she was meant to hear. 

Kara’s shyness was one of her most endearing qualities, and one of her most frustrating. SHe was effervescent and bubbly, a literal walking ray of sunlight, but sometimes one had to get words out of her with a pry bar.

Perhaps Lena was mistaken, but she thought there was yearning for something else behind Kara’s obvious desire. Something more permanent than a one night stand or a friends with benefits arrangement. But, left to her own devices, the alpha would take three more years at least to let her know.

_ Only one way to find out. _Her heart beat so fast it may drop out of her chest any second.

“You know,” Lena glided across the floor, languid and purposeful. “You’ve got it the wrong way round.” Clearly puzzled by the statement, Kara gave her a blank look. “I may lust after Supergirl, but I’m in love with Kara.” 

Lena stopped in front of her, close enough to touch. She did so, pressing the palm of her hand to Kara’s broad chest and closed her eyes. Underneath her fingertips, the alpha’s heart was beating up a storm. 

“Lena…” 

Gentle fingers brushed errant strands of hair away from her face, and then she was being lifted and kissed all at once. Kara was strong, even without powers, and could pick her up with ease - Lena found the whole affair exhilarating. 

Their destination became almost immediately apparent. There was a loud crash and, when her eyes popped open, Lena realized everything that had been on her desk had been swept onto the floor - laptop included. 

“Sorry.” Kara offered an apologetic smile and lowered her to the cold marble. There was a cute dimple on her chin Lena had never noticed before and it made her want to kiss the alpha again. 

“I’ll buy another.” 

She pulled Kara down to kiss her again and everything else faded away. The alpha’s mouth was soft against her own, the kiss surprisingly gentle. They spent minutes exploring one another, Kara’s tongue flicking against hers until Lena’s bones turned to jelly. She sagged on the desk and would have hit her head if not for Kara’s hand, shifting lightning-quick to cradle it. 

“Lena,” Kara broke away to speak, panting against her cheek. “Are you sure about this?” 

“No.” Lena admitted, stroking the alpha’s cheek to lessen the blow. “But I’m tired of being mad at you and I’m tired of being lonely. I _ miss _ you Kara.”

“I miss you too.” 

Tears were falling on Lena’s face, she could taste their salt on her lips. She was crying too, quiet tears that mixed with Kara’s until she couldn’t tell which were hers anymore. There would be more of that later, Lena was sure, and there would be more talking. But, now, her body was responding to the pervasive wave of the rut pheromones and she chose to forget the rest for the time being.

When Kara crushed their mouths together for the third time, there was urgency behind it. Her every move was riddled with hormonal frenzy now, and it wasn’t like Lena could blame her. She felt like she was going into heat herself even though, according to the cycle calendar on her phone, it would be another two months before she had to worry about that. 

Between a heated kiss and the next, Kara managed to push her skirt out of the way. Lena thanked the stars she wasn’t wearing her nylons - the day had been too hot for it - and that the other piece of clothing Kara had to contend with was the ruined remnants of her underwear. 

“Rip it off.” She said in a high-pitched gasp, as the alpha tried to finger her through the fabric. “I’ll have to toss it anyhow.”

A wolfish grin stretched Kara’s lips, followed suit by the sound of tearing lace. Lena expected her to throw the scrap of fabric to the side, but Kara brought it to her mouth instead and purposefully slurped at the juices coating it. 

The sight was utterly arousing and the noises Kara made downright pornographic. 

Just as Lena thought that she may come from the sheer spectacle, Kara dropped her panties to the floor and, with the swiftness of a lioness on the hunt, half climbed on top of her. 

She settled flush against Lena’s body with a groan, cock grinding into her dripping cunt, yet woefully still trapped beneath the suit. 

“Fuck, Kara, you’re so _ hard _.”

“Rao, you’re so _ wet _.” 

They blurted the words out at the same time and giggled.

Kara’s squirming pressed Lena even more firmly against the Carrara marble of her desk. Its coldness made her shudder but, since the rest of her was on fire, she was grateful for it. 

“I just- _ Ah _!” Kara’s triumphant exclamation ended in a whimper. She’d managed to open the front of her suit and her cock, which had immediately sprung free, had come into direct contact with Lena’s slicked cunt. “Fuck, Lena I need-” 

“Put it inside me.” She almost clawed at Kara’s back, then thought better of it. Normally her fingernails would not have left a mark, but they were operating in extraordinary conditions. “I need to feel you inside, Kara.” Lena was ashamed by the plaintive note that had wormed its way into her voice, but couldn’t help it. She’d ran through similar fantasies so many times, down to the same words, that having it happen for real was overwhelming. To think that a mere hour before she had been ready to chew Kara up one side and down the other! _ And now I’m writhing under her and begging her to mount me. _

Luckily for her, Kara didn’t feel the need for further foreplay. There was some more maneuvering, which involved the swollen head of Kara’s cock dragging across her clit, and then the alpha was ready to line up.

But, instead of pushing forward, she paused again and caught Lena’s eyes. _ What now? _ Lena tried to curtail her irritation, but she wanted to scream. 

“Can I? I mean, are you…?” 

“I’m on birth control.” Her periods had always been too painful to do without. “Go right ahead.” When Kara didn’t move fast enough for her liking, Lena softened her voice to husky velvet and added. “I want you to fill me with your cum.” 

And _ that _ did the trick.

Kara’s hips rocked forcefully forward then dropped down, the weeping tip of her cock broaching Lena’s entrance. As the ring of muscles at her opening tried to resist the intrusion there was a flash of pain, but Lena took a deep, relaxing breath and, after the broader part of the head had slipped inside, the rest easily followed. 

“Shit, you’re tight.” Kara had buried her face against the crook of Lena’s neck, so that the words were a bit muffled. Regardless, Lena heard her, and her cunt convulsed in response. 

Lena wanted to say something equally appreciative in return - Kara was bigger than any of the lovers she’d had in the past - but, overtaken by sensation, she could scarcely breathe. 

Kara fell silent too, wholly intent on guiding the rest of her considerable length inside Lena’s welcoming heat. The efforts were punctuated by small grunts and cries of pleasure, Lena failing to keep her voice to an acceptable level. She wanted to suffocate her moans, but couldn’t - Kara was simply too much. 

“You gotta-” She managed on the tail end of a particularly deep thrust. “You gotta keep me quiet, Kara or-” She could already picture Jess catching them in the act. “Or…” 

“Okay, okay.” Kara’s breath was a harsh, heated rasp against her earlobe. The alpha lifted off her, without slipping outside, and put a hand over her mouth. It was warm and calloused by hours of martial arts training. “Like this?” 

Lena mustered a nod. The gesture was hotter than she could have ever anticipated. _ God. _

When she was sure Lena was okay with what she’d done, Kara picked up her pace. With her free hand, she’d draped one of Lena’s legs over her hip and the new angle allowed her to reach deep enough that every time she slammed forward, the head of her cock brushed Lena’s cervix. 

The pleasure of in was mind-numbing, and Lena was extremely grateful for the firm hand covering her mouth. Each time Kara pounded her, white stars were born behind her eyelids and her own, muted cries vibrated against the alpha’s palm. 

They lasted, all told, ridiculously little. Lena came the moment she felt Kara’s growing knot rub against her labia, and the alpha was seconds behind her, her back arched to the point of breaking and her mouth open as far as it could go in a silent scream. 

Kara’s release was thick and abundant but, since there was no way for Lena to fit the knot inside until she was in heat - _ funny how I’m looking forward to that now _ \- most of it drooled out of her cunt to lubricate their bodies further. 

“More.” Lena mouthed the word into Kara’s hand. “Fuck me again.” 

And she did. 

Having lost all control, Kara slapped both hands flat on the desk. Her hips snapped forward without pause, and she fucked Lena right into a second orgasm, and then a third. These were weaker than the one which had rocked her world before - perhaps simple continuations of the former - and it was easier to stay quiet. 

However, Kara’s pace was relentless. Brutal. Her upper lip had curled back to expose her teeth, and her eyes were dark, unseeing pits of need. Lena was sore, her cunt reddened and afire, but she didn’t have the heart to put a stop to Kara’s ardor. For one thing, it was clear from the whimpers the alpha was trying to gulp back how badly she needed it and, for another, pressure was yet building inside her belly. 

It was a Godsend really, Kara having lost her powers for a while. Lena was sure she would find bruising enough on her body the next day - on her cunt, her inner thighs, her lower back which was banging into the table with each savage push, but she didn’t care. 

The sounds Kara was making had grown increasingly frustrated. Somehow, most likely thanks to instinct, the alpha was aware she couldn’t knot her, but that also kept her back from another, much needed release. 

Desperate to help, Lena slid a hand between them. It was difficult, holding on to Kara one-handed, as her lover’s feverish thrusts threatened to throw her off the desk but, by digging her nails into the alpha’s shoulder, Lena managed. 

Her other hand found the pulsing knot, and Lena started up a steady milking. Kara’s irritated groans tapered off into a whine and her hips stuttered. 

“_ Almostalmostalmost. _ Oh, Lena, _ fuck _!” 

Suddenly, the alpha stilled, her spine so stiff Lena fancied she could hear her vertebrae begin to crack. A moment later she was coming, wave after wave of hot cum bathing Lena’s cervix. 

It was enough to send Lena over the edge again, her mouth instinctually seeking Kara’s throat for the bite. She held back by a stroke of luck, clarity lifting the fog that had enveloped her thoughts long enough to keep her from mating her lover there and then. She wanted to, with every aching bone inside her body, but it wasn’t time yet and wouldn’t be for quite a while. 

Her ability to reason left as swift as it had come, and all Lena could do was lay on her desk, Kara draped over her body like a blanket, as the spurts of cum gradually weakened. 

They might have drifted off - Lena was unsure - but after a while her back started to ache. The desk was definitely the wrong place to take a nap. 

“Are you alright?” Kara lay a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. Some time back her cock had softened and she’d slipped out of Lena. _ Lord, I miss her already. _ Her cunt thumped in agreement.

With her hair reduced to a frazzled mess of snarls, the alpha looked almost comical but Lena knew she mustn’t be much different. Her mascara had undoubtedly smeared all the way to Australia. 

“Just a bit sore.” Lena sighed and pulled her closer. “Maybe we should move to the couch.” 

“True.” It took several minutes, but they disentangled and Kara helped her up, carefully walking her to the couch. 

“I suppose we should talk more.” She murmured once they had settled down more comfortably. “I don’t expect what just happened to have fixed things between us.” 

Lena hadn’t bothered recovering her underwear, opting instead for Kara’s lap. The alpha didn’t seem to mind, and drank her in with eyes as blue as a perfect spring morning. 

Now, her eyes never leaving Kara’s, she lifted a hand to cup her cheek. Having Kara inside her had left her vulnerable, but the same fragility was written all over her lover’s apprehensive face. She needed to pick her words with care - there had been enough hurt between them to last a lifetime. 

“We should talk yes.” Lena confirmed, her fingers stroking soothingly along Kara’s tense jaw. “But maybe not now? I don’t know about you, but I’d kill for some cuddles.”

“Yes!” The alpha perked up, eyes lit with enthusiasm. “I’d like that. A lot actually.” 

“So talk later then.” Lena burrowed into Kara’s uninjured side. “We could do that over dinner. I was supposed to take you to Nando’s for lasagna, remember? Before…” She made a vague gesture. 

“Dinner? You mean...as in a date?” Kara asked in high-pitched surprise. Her eyes were puppy-like and hopeful.

“As in a date, yes.” 

For the first time in months, Lena smiled.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Follow the link [on TUMBLR](https://kendrene.tumblr.com/) for extra updates!
> 
> [or find me on TWITTER](https://twitter.com/Kendrene17/)


End file.
